Vijj
Vijj was a country that had a history of conflict with Falonia. According to the Census of Year 4000, 40% of Vijj is uncivilized wilderness and 50% is agricultural land. Average population density is 40 people/ sq mi. 85% of the population lives in rural areas, 10% in urban areas and 5% in isloated areas. There are 5,100 castles and approximately 2,713 castle ruins. There are 4 universities that teach scientific, mechanical and magickal crafting, law, medicine, military strategy, fighting skills and history. 1% of the population is enrolled at a university. History In Year 2500 the city of Vijjanus was flourishing. King Alexanus Vijjan reigns. The House of Vijjan remains in power as the influence of Vijjanus grew. As the state expanded, power was exerted in the form of a strong military. Generals moved large portions of the army around to keep control. and his army after the sack of Vijjanus]]Eventually, the king of Vijjanus could no longer control all of the territory at once. General Olympiantine, General Cantinus and General Augustopius ally and sacked Vijjanus in Year 3164. Olympiantine was elected Emperor of Vijj by the three generals. The Northern territory was given to Augustopius and the Southern Territory was given to Cantinus to rule. Both served and obeyed Olympiantine. All three chose their successors differently. Olympiantine picked his second son Maxius. Augustopius chose an orphaned waif, Lisim, off the street and gave him a full education. Cantinus held a gladiatorial competition to the death and chose the winner, Iskim Valores, an elf, as his successor. In Year 3196, Maxius succeeded his father. His brother Justines organized an army against him and tried to depose him. Justines allied with Iskim Valores and the current elf king, both lending large numbers of elven warriors. Lisim chose neutrality and temporarily cut off the Northern Territory. In Year 3197, Maxius used the remaining portion of the Vijjan Army to surround the region around Vijjanus. He refused to have Vijjanus fall to a siege less than a century after his father attacked it. When Justines and Valores attacked Maxius had his army retreat and set the surrounding region ablaze. Justines reached the city walls by the middle of the year. Maxius defended the city with catapults loaded with flaming balls of Alchemy Fire. Justines lost many warriors and siege equipment to the unending blazes. His men suffered in the ashy wasteland around the city and the people of Vijjanus suffered from the drawn out embargo. Hundreds died from lack of water or food. The siege lasted until Year 3199 when Maxius was announced dead, assasinated. The gates were opened but Justines remained cautious of trickery. Iskim Valores confidently entered the city and marched his division up to the royal palace. Justines followed. As they entered the personal quarters of Maxius, Iskim Valores ordered everyone out of the room. Only the two generals and the dead body of the former Emperor were left in the room. All the doors were shut. It is unknown what happened beyond those closed doors but rumors emerged that Iskim Valores revealed to Justines that he was the current manifestation of Baron Garlix. In Year 3200, Justines was declared Emperor and Iskim Valores was named chief general and governor of the Southern Territory. Lisim rejoined Vijj and pledged loyalty to Justines. In Year 3212, Leontius, the apprentice of Justines succeeded him as Vijjan Emperor. Leonstantius began a long line of Master-Apprentice Emperors of Vijj. In Year 3376, Philanius the Torturer succeeded his master as Emperor of Vijj. Philanius notoriously tried to get information out of supposed spies from the CICS and Falonia. Philanius temporarily unified Vijj under one ruler to stop any amitious threats against his reign. He was allegedly assasinated by his own apprentice who took the throne afterwards. In Year 3524, Vijj outlawed the hybridization of men through majick. In Year 4108, James the Inquisitor succeeded his father as Emperor of Vijj. In Year 4145, Leon the Innocent succeeded his borther, James the Inquisitor, as Vijjan Emperor. During his reign, Leon increased the national standard of living, built public works, increased education and decreased the size of the Vijjan army. In Year 4148, Leon the Innocent was publicly assasinated by Baron Garlix on a harvest festival day. In Year 4525, Gordianus names his son Thratius as his successor before he dies. Thratius was one of many apprentices to Gordianus and the choice was met with public disapproval. In Year 4544, Thratius declares war between Vijj and Falonia. In Year 4570, Zeparaberius was summoned by the majicians of Vijj to attack Winterden. Fenwic Helstrom was able to lure Zeparaberius into a trap beneath The Academy that he sealed with the Ring of Arzacon. Vijjan Army Cities * = Capital City Other notable cities include: Riverton Vijjian Army Education Education is only available to noble households that hire tutors.